Interrupted
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are meant to be together, so yeah, they'll get married and have kids and live happily ever after, but there's that awkward bit that nobody really knows about. The beginning is untold and I'm here to tell it. WARNING! RATED M! WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Rated T for a reason. Don't read it if you don't like it. Flames make brownies and cookies, etc, etc… This is just a scene I thought was pretty cute. Percy and Annabeth don't have a physical relationship, though it was assumed that they would in the future. What if their first try at a make out session ended in disaster…? R&R. I'm new at this so not too harsh flames, but I love constructive criticism. **

Their first kiss was ridiculous. Percy wasn't even very involved in the quick peck Annabeth gave him at Mt. St. Helens. The second kiss after dinner on Percy's birthday was perfect and romantic and it was like a signature on the promise that their relationship was real. The third underwater just reinforced it, and to be honest, it was fun for both of them.

They had several awkward dates after that, during the school year, where both of them stayed far away from any subject that could jeopardize their new relationship, something neither of them wanted. Every time they'd seen each other, gone out to the movies or dinner, it had been casual and—short of holding her hand—Percy hadn't made a single move on her.

Annabeth had always made the first moves, had always been in control. She knew she was too deep with Percy to let him have all the power, and besides that, she was naturally controlling in the cute Annabeth sort of way.

But there they sat, on the couch in Percy's mom's apartment, watching television. Percy reached around Annabeth and put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. It was warm and perfect, but then she looked up at him and thought to herself, "When was the last time I kissed him?"

He felt her staring. He looked down and smirked. "Wise Girl, something wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"Like always."

She smiled. "When's the last time we kissed?"

He seemed thrown by the question. "Hmmm…I'm not sure." His smirk turned into a devilish smile and he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

For a moment Annabeth hoped that he would finally initiate a kiss, something that had never happened with them. But he just swallowed convulsively and turned back to the television. She sighed.

"Seaweed Brain, we're 16 years old, we can kiss without feeling guilty."

"Not when my mom and Paul could walk in at any moment."

She threw her arms around his neck. He looked back at her in surprise.

"You, Percy Jackson, have faced monsters that were going to kill you without blinking an eye and now you're too afraid to kiss your girlfriend because your mom might catch us?"

He nodded. "Pretty much."

"But you do want to kiss me?"

"Absolutely."

She ran her hand down his neck to his chest, eyes still fixed on his. "So kiss me."

Slowly, he leaned down, bringing the arm that was across her shoulders closer to his body so his hand could tangle a bit in her loose hair. Their lips parted. They leaned in at the same time, natural and promising, and their lips met.

Kissing Annabeth was one of those things that Percy stayed up nights thinking about. It made him feel incredible. Like every bit of him was glowing and strong. Ambrosia and nectar only did so much. Kisses from the beautiful daughter of Athena were even more healing.

She cautiously swung her legs on top of Percy's, scooting closer to him. It was a make out session now, but she didn't want to stop. He rested a hand on her denim clad leg. Tingles shot through her.

"Percy," she sighed, leaning farther into him.

"Annabeth," he said against her lips, wrapping his free arm around her waist. "Annabeth…"

She made a noise half-way between a sigh and a moan, hungrily kissing him now. Ferociously. He responded equally, holding her tightly against him, eager for more…more…

His hand went behind her knee and teased the sensitive skin through the denim, suddenly wishing they were back in his room, more intimately together. Then the rational side of his brain screamed out at him, "How did this go from a kiss to fooling around? For the first time, even."

He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted more of Annabeth. He could have gotten all of her and he would still need more. Always more. He would never grow bored of her kisses, her touches, her in general.

She shifted, sitting fully in his lap now.

He bit his lip to keep from groaning.

"Annabeth, we should stop."

"Yeah, we probably should." She kept kissing him.

He swallowed tightly and turned his head away. She just kissed down his neck. He shuddered. "Annabeth…Wise Girl, we—"

"Don't stop kissing me, Percy," she whispered, moving her lips back up to his. She sounded desperate, a little bit sad, like she was afraid of Percy rejecting her.

With a nearly silent groan, he slanted his lips over hers again.

Just his luck that right then the door would open and the person at the door would see Annabeth sitting in Percy's lap, both of them kissing like their lives were about to end.

"Perseus!"

He backed away from Annabeth's kiss. His mom stood in the doorway, staring open mouthed. Paul was next to her, smirking.

"Hey there, Percy," he said. "How was your day?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had some people tell me that I should continue the story and it made me feel really loved and accomplished, so I decided I will! **** This takes place directly after Paul and Sally walk in.**

She scrambled off his lap, eyes caught on the floor. Percy jumped up as well, sure his face was red.

"Mom. Paul. Ummm…" _Wow, Percy, real intelligent._

Paul still had the grin plastered on his face. "Percy? Something wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "No, not at all."

"I should go," Annabeth said, turning quickly to kiss Percy's cheek. "See ya later, Seaweed Brain."

Paul and Sally moved to one side to let her pass. As soon as she was gone the room was filled with awkward silence—tension that Riptide could have sliced through. After what felt like an hour, Paul threw an arm around his wife's shoulders and steered her to the other room after a thumbs up at Percy.

The teen groaned, falling back onto the couch.

"Why me?" he mumbled.

That night Percy left his room to sit down at dinner, praying to every god—even Athena, which meant this was serious—that his mother wasn't going to sit him down and preach about how serious—gulp—sex was.

He shuddered at the thought. He still remembered the sex talk with his mom. It had been permanently burned into his head and it was an experience that he did not wish to repeat.

He had thought back then that if his father was around to tell him all this stuff it would have been less awkward, but now that he thought about it, hearing Poseidon, the God of Sea, tell him about babies and everything that went along with it would have been even more mortifying; not to mention that the gods would've found it hilarious.

As soon as he sat, Paul took it upon himself to talk about class that day. So while Percy avoided eye contact with his mom she was distracted by the highly interesting—not—story about teenagers in English class.

A long half-hour later, Percy mumbled a thank you to his mother and retreated back to his room. For a moment he just stood with his hand on the door handle, his forehead against the closed door, his back to his dark room. When he sat down on his bed his mind wandered to Annabeth.

She was so beautiful. She was cute and trustworthy, and, Hades, it was just like half of his soul was gone when he wasn't around her. He would never admit it—he hadn't even fully admitted it to himself yet—but he was in love with her. They were old enough to be in a real relationship. Annabeth was sure mature enough to be in a relationship. Percy's maturity was still lagging a bit; but even so, he cared too much about her to be stupid. At least…when he was around her… Well, that part was still a bit iffy. But he trusted her enough to tell her where his Achilles' spot was and enough to have her covering his back on their quests.

But…there was still _that_ issue. That little issue involving…them…together…

He sucked in a slow, shaky breath. Just thinking about it made a blush color his cheeks. He would not think about Annabeth like that. That was just…wrong. But when she had been sitting in his lap, kissing him like his lips put life into her, he had felt like he was on fire, and not in that scary, painful, dying way.

She had seen him in nothing but swim trunks and all he had witnessed was the occasional pair of shorts or a tank top that showed a nice amount of shoulder. He wasn't interested in pressuring Annabeth to show more skin, heck no, but if she wanted to, he wouldn't argue. He wasn't going to beg and plead and trick her into doing anything she didn't want to, but…he wasn't going to say no. He wondered if he should.

He sighed to himself, peeling off his shirt and slipping out of his jeans before slipping under the covers of his bed. Tomorrow morning—when he left for a weekend at camp—he would worry about it. And he would have plenty of time to talk to Annabeth about it, too. That is if his mom didn't put in a personal call to Chiron to make sure the couple didn't stay far away from each other. He quickly muttered a prayer to Aphrodite—the only Olympian probably willing to help him at this point—before sinking into his pillow, asleep.

He dropped his bag by his bed in Cabin Three and immediately turned to head to the lake, but was stopped by a beautiful blonde holding a Yankees cap.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she muttered, smiling.

He grinned. "Wise Girl. Wanna help me unpack?"

"Sure—why not?"

It was going fine until Annabeth opened a little pouch in the side of his duffel. Percy opened his mouth to say he hadn't put anything in the little zippered pocket but was frozen in shock as Annabeth lifted a little box out. They both were embarrassed at the contents, obviously, but even more embarrassing was the pink sticky note on the side that read, "Love, Mom. Use them if you must."

Annabeth smirked, turning to Percy. "Perseus, your mom packed you condoms."

**A/N: Please review. I was so pleased with all the positive reviews I got on the first chapter, by the way. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've rated this T, so I'm not going to add anything M rated, and since you're reading this you've most likely read the first chapter. Nothing will get more lemony than that and that's not even…very…I think… (Can you tell I'm new at this?)**

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for all the amazing reviews of this story and others. It was wonderful and all the positive reviews made my day so much infinitely better. I love you all.**

**This chapter is just their weekend at camp, continuing immediately after the…last bit;)**

Percy stared down at the box. _Oh my gods. Paul couldn't have talked her out of doing that?!_ He wanted to run—far. Jump down to the bottom of the lake and just hide from the smiling and teasing eyes of Annabeth.

_Great. Now she thinks that I want to—_

"Percy? You're blushing."

He ran a hand through his unruly black hair. "Um, those aren't—I didn't—I mean—"

She placed a tan hand over his mouth. "Relax, Percy." Still smiling, she moved her hand from his mouth to his hand and tugged him towards the door. "Come on—I have sandwiches waiting at the lake."

They walked to the lake holding hands, something that caught the eye of several Demigods, not to mention the wolf-whistles and calls of, "Finally!" It reminded Percy of his birthday night, where he spent a while underwater with Annabeth, courtesy of Clarisse and a mob.

Annabeth sat between Percy's legs and leaned against him as they ate, both of them facing the water. When they were done eating, Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, settling down closer against him. On a romantic impulse, he kissed the top of her head. Percy noticed the corners of her mouth turning up, hinting at a smile.

"How about a swim?"

"I'm not wearing a swim suit," she mumbled drowsily.

"After dinner then?"

"Mmm…definitely."

He smiled, satisfied with the afternoon's plans. They would spend time together now—probably get in some sword practice later—and after dinner they would… Well, was it a date? Could it be considered a date if he didn't take her anywhere or pay for anything? He didn't think she would care…but then again what did he know about girls besides that one time in kindergarten he had tried to get Sarah Loomis to kiss him and had gotten a face full of apple juice for his troubles? Oh, and Rachel, but that was different—thank the gods.

They walked to the field holding hands. There were a few boys practicing, but they were all the way across the field, giving Annabeth and Percy plenty of room. Annabeth dressed in simple armor—a breast plate—and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, a few blonde strands hanging around her face. Percy just pulled Riptide out of his jeans and uncapped it, not bothering with the unnecessary armor.

After Percy had gotten his butt sufficiently kicked—by his standards, not Annabeth's—they walked back to their cabins to shower and change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sunday night there was a Capture the Flag game, and once again, Annabeth's team won. Percy may be invincible, but he wasn't a master strategist. After getting out of her armor and showering, she went down to Percy's cabin.

Annabeth was in love with Percy. Desperately. Hopelessly. And when he kissed her, it was amazing. When he held her, her heart warmed and thumped quickly, like a message saying _more…more…_ She couldn't imagine what a night with Percy would be like, not that she had given it too much thought. 16 years old was young, and it was too young for sex. But the idea… The idea was very intriguing.

She walked right into his cabin, bypassing the knocking. He was the only one in there anyway. What he didn't expect was Percy to be sitting shirtless, water dripping from his hair, on his bed. Her hormones went crazy. She was a teen girl with an absolutely gorgeous and well muscled boy friend. So she got a little mentally promiscuous for three second when seeing him—so what?

The tightening in her stomach and the heat that spread across her skin told her that this was not a "so what?" moment. This was an "oh, crap" moment; one that would be accompanied by a possibly tragic mistake.

He looked up, totally relaxed. And why wouldn't he be? She had been him shirtless before. But…it was still one of those…things…

Almost immediately, Annabeth shut the door to the cabin and stalked straight in, heading directly for Percy. The kiss was meant to be slow and then lead up to heated in a matter of minutes, not go from 0 to 100 in no time flat like it did.

"Nice to see you, too, Wise Girl," he muttered against her lips, his hands fisting in her hair. When she didn't respond and instead crawled onto the bed with him to get closer he laughed. "You're making out with the enemy."

"Oh, shut up, Percy."

Driven on instinct and hormones, Annabeth threw a leg onto the other side of him and straddled him.

He sucked in a quick breath. "Annabeth—Chiron has rules about this sort of thing."

"Since when have you cared about rules?"

True enough.

The make out session continued, but neither participant moved. Until the moment that Percy pushed her down, hovering over her and staring down into her smoky grey eyes.

"I love you," he said, the words bursting out in a gasp.

Annabeth blinked a couple times, staring up at the object of her affections. She swallowed. Percy took a breath and leaned back onto his heels.

"Um, that wasn't supposed to come out," he muttered.

No, duh.

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Percy, I like you…a lot, and—"

He held up a hand. "You don't have to say anything. Just…know that I'm not going anywhere. And I love you." He smiled nervously. "And I don't think we should…"—he took a quick breath—"have sex until we're sure about…us."

"I love you, too, Percy," she insisted. "But—"

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite little couple," the too-perfect voice said. The couple turned to look at the female voice and they both cringed. Love had come to pay them a visit, at possibly the worst time in the world.

Could they never get a moment alone?

**A/N: A thank you to everyone who asked me to add more chapters. Please review! (Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC in this one or whatever. I'm tired and writers block is settling in.) :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm getting closer and closer to the end, and I'd like suggestions on cute ways to end it. I have ideas but I'd love group participation**** Love you all! This is a quick shot, mainly fluff and the test of Percabeth's love. Aw…I'm such a sap **

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO**

Aphrodite examined her nails as she produced a pink chair out of thin air. She sat, one leg crossed perfectly over the other, her eyes wide and expectant.

"So? What have we decided, my loves?"

Annabeth was fuming, to say the least. Here she was having her serious "I love you" moment with Percy and… Of course. The Goddess of Love would be there when first confessions of love were spoken. They hadn't really thought about it, but it made a little sense…kind of.

"Decided…what?" Annabeth asked—Percy was just sitting there, trying to avoid eye contact.

Aphrodite smirked. "Generally I wouldn't get involved with Demigods' petty romance but you two just have the great makings of a Greek tragedy that I can't resist. And I know that Poseidon and Athena would never forgive me if they knew, but I'm willing to make the sacrifice—"

"Decide what?!" she said louder, interrupting the obnoxious goddess.

"Whether or not you two are going to consummate your love and take the many risks of what that means."

Annabeth glanced at Percy, noting that his cheeks were bright red and he was staring right back at her, waiting to see her response. Honestly, she had known that they had to talk about it. It was something that they needed to get out of the way. If something happened without a real discussion about it…well, it'd be bad.

"No offense," Percy began, "um, Lady Aphrodite, but—uh—we had, uh, planned to…talk about it. Right now. _Alone_."

The goddess just smiled and stayed put. "Plans change, Percy dear." When neither Demigod moved, Aphrodite sighed and went back to looking at her nails as she spoke. "Let me put this simply for you. Your parents are ready to start World War 3, which gets Ares involved because he already called dibs on it. Mark your calendars for 2012, by the way. Oh, crazy things are going to happen." She glanced up. "Where was I?"

"World War 3."

"Right—so, if you two don't stay away from the watchful eye of your parents, we're all gonna be in trouble, and I just got a new manicure so it doesn't really work for me. I'm here," she looked back up at them, "so that you don't make a mistake. So, talk, work it out, and when you come to your decision, I'm here. Oh, and Annabeth, dear, I was thinking, maybe you would want highlights, or some new kind of lip gloss—"

"Goodbye, Lady Aphrodite," she muttered.

The goddess smiled before erupting in a pink cloud of perfume.

Percy looked to Annabeth at the same time she turned her head to look at him. They both turned away again.

"Um, well, I should go to bed," he muttered to the headboard.

"Yeah—the drive home tomorrow and…everything."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Perfect… So… I'll just go then?"

He sighed. "No. We should talk."

"Percy, nothing's going to happen. A couple make out sessions and crazy teen hormones aren't going to change our lives. We'll get through it." She stood and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Seaweed Brain. I love you."

Percy looked up at his girlfriend, wondering how in the world he got so lucky. "I love you, too, Wise Girl."

As she was leaving, she paused in the doorway and said, "See you in the morning."

But she didn't know that he would be seeing her sooner, in a dream that—for once, amazingly—wasn't a nightmare.

**A/N: Aww… **

**So, I know I'm updating pretty quick, I guess. I love writing PJO fics, so if I haven't updated in a week I'm probably dead… Lol. Anyway, thank you all for reading. Please review.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder for their awesome review of my story. It really made my day and encouraged me to get to writing this chapter. I kinda felt like they were a bit OOC, but I tried to fix it when I went back over it. If I did something too OOC, I'd like to know so I could fix it, but if there isn't anything, that's awesome to tell me, too. **

**In this chapter, Percy and Annabeth are getting their emotions manipulated by one Goddess of Love…**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. Rick Riordan does. Sigh….**

He sighed as he stepped out of the shower, knowing that he would be missing the first four hours of the school day. He was surprisingly okay with that. Smirking at the thought, he rifled through his clothing and picked out a blue T-shirt and jeans, dressing quickly. His duffle was zipped closed and tossed over his shoulder as he turned to leave Cabin Three.

"Seaweed Brain," she said, stopping the boy about to run her over. "You ready to go?"

"Absolutely." He grinned down at his girlfriend. "How'd you sleep?"

She blushed. "Fine—you?"

Annabeth's reaction had him arching his eyebrows, wondering if she had been dreaming the same thing as him last night. "Pretty good. We taking your car or a cab?"

She grabbed his hand. "My car. We have an hour to make it there by lunch, so we gotta hurry."

As he followed her out of the cabin, he caught himself staring at…her. All of her. She was so absolutely beautiful. He'd hardly ever noticed her shape—curves were the gods meant for them to be, legs that went for miles, glowingly tan and soft skin, a smooth shape of jaw and cheek, and a long, slender neck.

From Half-Blood Hill they went down to Annabeth's parked car—obviously how she had gotten to camp—and Percy slid into the shotgun seat, slouching down and closing his eyes. Gods, he was tired. That dream… It had taken life out of him.

The moment Annabeth slid into the driver's seat, Percy's eyes snapped open and flashed to her. It was like the world slowed down. She reached up to brush her golden locks to the left side of her neck and Percy's mouth went dry. Annabeth was wearing jean shorts and a T-shirt—not very feminine, but definitely not masculine. It was just perfectly Annabeth and Percy wouldn't have had it any other way.

She rolled the engine over and the car started with a satisfying groan. For the first ten seconds of driving, Percy was caught staring at the spot on her neck that was now open and vulnerable and begging—in his mind—to be kissed. He swallowed past the feeling. Annabeth was too important to lose by doing something too fast and she had made it clear last night that hormones weren't going to get in the way of them. He just had to wonder that if somehow they did get in the way what it would mean for the relationship.

His eyes snapped forward.

Maybe, just maybe, his original instincts had been right. A real conversation about what they were going to do if they got too out of control would probably make it all easier. Having the…protection close at hand was definitely a good thing, but there was more involved. Being together intimately was a seriously emotional thing and while he wasn't particularly emotional, he admitted that having sex with Annabeth only to have her break up with him was something that would have majorly unsettled him—and pissed him off.

But, gods he wanted her. He could see it—all of it—their life together. He could see her moving into his apartment, see their wedding, their child(ren), and then grandchildren. He wanted to be with Annabeth every moment of his life, but he knew that as a Demigod, it didn't always work like that.

"How about radio?" she muttered, eyes flicking toward the unmoving Percy.

He shook off his thoughts. "Uh, yeah, sure."

They both reached for the knob at the same time. Percy could have sworn that sparks spread up his hand and arm.

"Or not," Annabeth said, pulling her hand back.

Aphrodite was going to be the death of them—they both knew it.

Goode was closer to camp than Annabeth's boarding school, so she dropped him off in the front, leaning over to grab his shirt and pull him towards her. As their lips met he fisted his hand in her hair, holding her firmly but gently against him. She kept her hands in their death grip on Percy's shirt.

"I've wanted to do that for an hour," she whispered.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, it was wrong, and he knew it, but he might have taken a cab straight from school to Annabeth's school so that he could get in a good twenty minutes of kisses before he had to get home. And, yeah, he knew it was wrong, but he might have locked the door as soon as she entered so her roommate wouldn't interrupt them. He knew it was just adding to the temptation, he knew it was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done, but he also knew that he had been starving for another kiss since the searing hot one he had gotten earlier that day.

Apparently she had too, because she pressed intimately against him—something new that Percy found he liked quite a lot—and started the kiss like she always did, by throwing her arms around his neck and tugging his head down to hers.

In the back of his head he knew that magic and immortal power was mingling with his raw attraction to Annabeth, which was always kept at minimal since he was still easing himself out of the "best friend" stage. When the realization was brought to the front of his mind he backed away from the kiss with difficulty, staring down into Annabeth's dilated eyes.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

She smiled up at him and brushed back a piece of black hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "You're surprisingly adorable, Seaweed Brain. You know, in an annoying sort of way." Of course, Annabeth couldn't just compliment her boyfriend without adding an insult—it was too…strange.

Even Annabeth admitted that their new relationship was stressing her out. In a matter of seconds, they'd gone from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. The stress of getting used to seeing the other person in a new way and wondering how they saw you now was so unbelievable that it had given her many headaches.

"I really just dropped by to say that. I'll see you on Friday, just like always?"

She nodded, pulling him down for another quick kiss. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."

As he left, she swallowed convulsively and found herself looking at him. The muscles in his back, even under his shirt, showed well, as did the well developed muscles on his chest and stomach. He didn't exactly have a six-pack—Annabeth hadn't expected one and didn't care if he had one—but years and years of fighting for your life gave you strength, and Percy was strong. His arms and legs were long, but not lanky, so he could wrap her in his arms and keep her there, caught in warmth and love. His lips were soft and pink, perfect for kissing as she knew. Suddenly, Annabeth found herself looking at his jeans—he was sideways facing the door—and she wondered… _No! No! Don't think like that about Percy! _

Unbelievable.

"I'm going to kill Aphrodite," she muttered to herself as the door closed behind her.

**A/N: This was just a filler type chapter to show a bit of how they're both feeling the same, but worrying about what the other thinks, just like real life relationships, cuz, hey, they're Percy and Annabeth, but they're not perfect. :) **

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I changed the rating from T to M because I decided it would just be sinful for me to continue this kind of a story without a little bit of fun stuff, right? But then again, this is still the beginning of Percabeth's story, and it's not gonna be like those other fics where it's all so simple and right and movie like or whatever. But, here's the 6****th**** chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Aphrodite hummed to herself as she watched Annabeth and Percy. Percy was in his apartment, sitting on his bed, thinking about Annabeth. Annabeth was in her dorm, sitting on her bed, thinking about Percy. And both of them were thinking about love—the emotional and physical kind. Annabeth was more caught along the lines of how the physical would affect the emotional. Would she automatically lose or gain some love she had for Percy if they slept together? Percy, however, was focusing mainly on the physical aspect.

It was no secret that teen boys thought about sex. It was just that Percy had been so busy fighting for his life and fulfilling a prophecy to think about it…much. He had barely gotten his first kiss—he wasn't ready to think about it in detail. But, after Annabeth had so graciously relieved him of that burden of waiting for the first kiss, he thought about it…a bit.

He knew that Annabeth would get hurt. The first time always sucked for girls, but that didn't mean he couldn't try his hardest to make it as nice as possible. Then there was that awkwardness of seeing each other in nothing. Nothing at all. He gulped at the thought. Annabeth. Just in a smile and her tan skin. Oh, jeez. But what about him? He hadn't really lost in the looks department, body included. Not overly muscular, but good enough. He didn't really know what to think about…the certain area of his body that would be most involved in the activity. Locker room experience had told him he was fine, if not better off than some of the other guys he knew, but there was still that piece of his brain that said he wasn't good enough—that insecure, cute, little Percy part.

It was Friday afternoon, two weeks since the weekend at camp. Annabeth was going to Percy's for Chinese takeout and a movie marathon. Paul would be taking Sally out as he had promised. Percy still remembered the conversation he had had with Paul about Annabeth…

"Annabeth's coming over on Friday, right?" Paul had asked.

Percy had simply given a nod.

"I think your mom and I will go out on Friday. Just, uh, promise me that you'll…be safe, Percy."

And as if that wasn't awkward enough by itself, he had accompanied the conversation with freshly bought candles and a look that said _Good for you, but don't knock her up_.

Percy sighed. Paul was a guy—he understood this. But Percy couldn't just go up to him and say, "So, the first time sucks, right?" or something along those lines.

He unwrapped the candles, setting them on the table by his bed before going into his bathroom to shower. Annabeth was coming over…and they were going to be alone…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She looked down at her dress, wishing she had worn her jeans and camp T-shirt. She couldn't believe she had let her roommate talk her into wearing so…stupid! The dress was blue, went only to knees, and was a halter, showing off her back. It was accompanied by strappy blue heels. Her curls were tied up in a ponytail, and she thanked the gods that at least that had stayed the same.

Paul opened the door when she knocked and she tried her hardest not to blush.

"Hey, Annabeth, come on in."

She smiled warmly, stepping into the apartment. "Thanks."

Percy was stumbling out of his room as she entered. His hair was sticking up every end, his eyes were piercingly green, and he was dressed in nothing but a black button down long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He grinned when he saw her.

After a moment, Paul cleared his throat and said, "Okay, well, I think we'll be going." Sally entered the room and as she opened her mouth to speak, Paul cut her off. "You two have fun. Percy,"—he threw his wife's son a pointed look—"goodnight."

Both females in the room got the hint that they were sharing a secret, but Annabeth brushed it off, knowing that if she cared enough she could just kiss Percy into oblivion. Once he was high enough, he'd say anything.

Sally waved goodbye to the young couple, allowing Paul to lead her out. Once she was out the door, Paul turned to Percy, giving him that critical look again. He nodded and Paul simply closed the door.

"Nice dress," Percy muttered, examining the outfit.

She blushed. "Thanks. My roommate kind of forced me into it."

Percy took a step closer to her and realized that he was actually quite a bit taller than her, something Annabeth had realized the second it had started, just like his voice change. Somewhat awkwardly, he slipped his hand behind her head and lowered his head slightly. _Finally,_ Annabeth sighed in her head. But instead of kissing her, Percy brushed his lips against hers and backed away, walking towards the couch.

She stood there, stunned for a moment. He had just teased her. What? No way. That was her job. She spun around, looking at Percy who was lounging, legs crossed, an arm over the back of the couch. Her mouth opened and closed like she was searching for words but couldn't make them come out.

He grinned. "Sit down. Movies, remember?"

"You—you tricked me!"

"It was bound to happen eventually."

Pouting, Annabeth sat next to Percy, reaching down to slip off her shoes. They really were too uncomfortable. Somehow, though, Percy found himself staring at her exposed leg as she slipped off the sexy heels. His mouth went dry.

Oh, yeah, this was happening. Tonight. If she was intent on teasing him like this, he was just going to give in. He shook his head, shaking off the thought_. No. No way. We can't._

She set the heels under the coffee table and set her eyes on the blank television. Percy blinked, forcing his eyes back to her face.

"So, I figured we'd start with something cheesy and lame."

"_Hercules_?"

"Of course."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Almost three movies and nearly 270 minutes later, Percy pulled Annabeth closer to him, wishing he could just kiss her. Well, he was her boyfriend. He had permission to just…kiss her. Why couldn't he? Why had he always waited for Annabeth to make the first move?

So that he didn't do something she wasn't comfortable with, honestly.

She looked up at him from the movie, her breathing slow and controlled. Then something snapped in his eyes and she blinked a couple times, her heart rate increasing. Hair fell in front of his eyes, which only intensified the dangerously delicious look that Percy was wearing.

A thought crossed Percy's mind. How could he bring himself to make love to her if he couldn't even kiss her?

That when he made up his mind to just kiss her. _Just lean forward and kiss her. You've done it a million times. Kiss her._

He leaned forward, tilting his head just so… She tangled her fingers into his hair. Her lips parted seductively. His lips brushed against hers like they had earlier. Now he applied more pressure, kissing her slowly, testing himself. When she responded eagerly, as if this was every other kiss they'd ever had, he got more into it, leaning into her and holding onto her leg with one hand, the other on her hip.

Just as Annabeth sighed his name he heard someone else say his name.

It was his turn to sigh as he pulled away from the kiss. Of course_. Of course_. Why shouldn't he show up NOW of all times? This was going to be a pattern with them, wasn't it? The universe was just so totally against them.

**A/N: Who interrupted them AGAIN? Who's really, really annoyed with me? **

**Lol. **

**Anyway, I promise to update soon. This chapter wasn't really too awesome, but I enjoyed writing it. They're getting more comfortable with each other, but only just. Thanks for all the amazing reviews. **

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: FLUFFY!**

**I PROMISE that I'm wrapping up all the "interruptions" (haha, get it? Like the story name? haha?) in this chapter. Well, except for my surprise at the end;) But don't get too upset with me, because I swear I have a plan. We'll all get through it together, just breathe… good. Now read the chapter and review! Please. :)**

**Sorry about the OOC and PWP in here a bit. It was kinda hard to get control of. Long fics aren't my thing and I'm new at this but I'm trying. Any constructive criticism is 100% welcome!**

"Hey, Dad," he muttered, still looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder to the man in the Hawaiian shirt and winced. "Lord Poseidon," she said quickly, standing. "I—"

He waved an excusatory hand, his eyes caught on his son. "Percy, you should have told me."

"I…didn't think about it," he admitted.

And it was true. He hadn't really thought about confessing to Poseidon that he was madly in love and dating the daughter of his worst enemy. That really wouldn't have gone over well. It was better to seek forgiveness than ask permission in his opinion.

Percy sighed. Well his plans for the night were ruined.

"I love her," was all he could say.

The god bunched his eyebrows together, processing the words. From his son's thoughts he could tell that he really, really did, but it still didn't ease the disturbance he felt when he thought about his son with…with the daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake! Unbelievable.

"I love him, as well," Annabeth put in.

"You—her—Athena will be furious—Aphrodite shouldn't have—you can't be—there's no way—if she—if you—" The god stopped, closing his eyes and calming himself down for a moment. "I'm not ready for grandchildren, Perseus."

Annabeth let out a quiet laugh before clapping her hand over her mouth.

Why did every adult think that they were idiots, that they needed this talk just because they were kissing? Locking lips wasn't…locking something else. The thought made Percy blush and Poseidon frowned, sensing the thoughts.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that."

"Because you're not going to have…intercourse," he said, mumbling the last part. Apparently even the gods got awkward around their children and sex.

The fact that his father was telling him what he was going to do just pissed him off. He'd taken so much from his mom and Aphrodite and…everyone it felt like. He wanted to do what he wanted because he wanted to, not because people allowed him to! The savage thought led into stupidity which led to—

"Because we're going to be careful."

Okay, not exactly the bad-boy answer that had been building, but good enough. Annabeth glanced at him like he was insane, but he just looked back to his father.

"I'm not a child anymore, Dad. I can make my own decisions."

"Percy, stop talking," Annabeth mumbled.

"The Athena girl is—"

"Right in the room. And her name is Annabeth."

That pissed him off, his father calling Annabeth "the Athena girl" like she was no one special. She was everything. She was…

"Perseus, don't—"

"No!" he nearly shouted. "Please…Dad, this is…important." He was pleading now. He didn't want to choose between Annabeth and his father, he really didn't, but if he had to, he knew who he was picking. "She's important."

"She's right in the room," she muttered under her breath.

He glanced back at her. "I care about her too much to let your fight with Athena break us up." Something glistened in Annabeth's eye and fell down onto her cheek. She wiped it away quickly so Percy missed it when he blinked. "And if you make me choose between family and her," he said, looking back to the god, "I'm choosing her." _Because I'm going to make her my family one day_ was the thing left unsaid, but the god got it.

"You're warned, Percy. I don't know how I'm going to keep Athena away, but…if you're happy, than I'm happy for you and I approve."

_Seriously? That's it? Approval just like that? Wow._

"Uh, okay. Thanks."

Poseidon glanced at Annabeth. "Your mother isn't pleased. But…I believe I can…help."

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon."

He nodded. "Goodnight."

And he disintegrated into an ocean mist, exiting the window he had entered.

To say the moments after he left were awkward would be a gross understatement. Percy was still looking at Annabeth, still sitting on the couch and the credits of the movie were playing. Annabeth was still just standing there, staring at the open window.

"That was…scary," she muttered.

He shrugged. He didn't know what to say. There was a part of him that was still very, very interested in going back to kissing her; but then there was another part that just wanted her close to him, no matter what they did tonight.

"Come on. Sit down." When she did, he threw his arm over her shoulder, staring down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah—what about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah—he's okay with us, he's taking care of Athena. What else is there?"

Annabeth didn't wanna say it, but there was so much left. She loved him and she wanted him, and there was that feeling in her that she needed to tell him and get it over with. Sex was that one awkward thing that they would have to get through eventually, and she wanted it to be soon. It was better to idealize it and do it than dread it and do it.

"Us," she whispered.

"What about us?"

"How are we…doing?"

"We're fine. Aren't we?"

"Yeah." She licked her lips unconsciously but noticed when Percy's gaze when to them. Her heart beat faster. "I want you, Percy," she whispered.

"Thank the gods."

"Do you—"

"Yes. Yes, I want you. But...I'm…scared."

And there it was. He had admitted it. Both to himself and Annabeth. Sex was serious—he knew it, Annabeth knew it. And if she had to think about it, she was scared, too. But, Hades, this was _Percy._ He'd do everything he could to make it as perfect as it could be. Right?

"So...what do we do?"

Percy played with a strand of her hair, leaning in closer. "We could go back to doing what we were before we were so rudely interrupted. Or we could turn another movie. Or we could see if there's ice cream in the freezer."

She smiled. "Seaweed Brain," she sighed, leaning against him, "you know which one I want."

"Ice cream, right?" His breath washed against her face, they were so close. His gaze flashed again to her lips. Then back to her eyes. She was staring at his lips. "Or the first one?"

"Go ahead. Find out," she taunted, surprisingly herself with her bravery. The proud and exciting feeling that shot through her made her smile.

With a groan, he kissed her and sparks spread through both of them as they fought to get closer. It wasn't enough to be simply touching. Never enough. There was always more to experience. Their hands didn't stop moving—chest, neck, legs, everything. The smooth fabric of Percy's shirt was contrasting perfectly to the hard body underneath and the feeling made Annabeth moan, fighting to get his shirt off.

"Oh, Annabeth…"

"Percy…"

She rolled on top of him, smiling, her hair falling in a curtain around them since Percy had tugged off the hair-band. Her knees rested on either side of his hips, straddling his legs. Percy looked up at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and it broke her self control, forcing her to kiss him again, and again, and again…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ehhh…kinda lemon. Not really, yet, but it's still M. And it's not even…like…I don't know… Sigh… R&R! Love you all! (Sorry it's short.)**

They fumbled. A lot. And it was only expected. By the time Percy picked Annabeth up and carried her into his bedroom they knew they would never live down all the accidentally embarrassing things that had occurred. He set her down on the side of his bed, her feet hanging off the end. His lips met hers eagerly.

Annabeth blushed as Percy kissed her neck, making her squirm. Her mind was racing. There was so much to take it. And then there was the ultimate fact that they were both…pure. Well, some thoughts weren't very pure right now, but their bodies were. The thought started a whole new string of thoughts in Annabeth's head, one of them being Madonna's song, "Like a Virgin."

She finally tugged his shirt off his shoulders and her eyes met his for a brief moment before he blushed and kissed her again. Annabeth scooted back on the bed, pulling Percy to his knees on the mattress, in between her legs. He ran a hand up her leg and froze at her lower thigh.

"Oh, don't you dare stop," she said a little hysterically. If he stopped now she was going to be left with this…need. "We have to get used to it."

He still didn't move—just stared down at her, subtle fear in his eyes.

She gently covered the hand that was under her dress with hers and smiled up at him. "Relax," she whispered, easing it farther up. "No mistakes. We're learning."

"Gods, Annabeth," he whispered. "You're scaring me." But he smiled devilishly to let her know he was teasing.

His fingertips reached her hip. She leaned her head back against the wall, letting go of his hand. Her eyes drifted closed. "Don't stop. Do what you want."

Percy's hands lifted her dress up to sit around her hips, revealing the utterly un-Annabeth lingerie—black and lacey, exciting and... Percy had to blink a couple times. "Does the top look like that, too?" he whispered.

She laughed once, her eyes still closed. "Do you see a bra strap, Seaweed Brain?"

Now that he thought about it, he didn't. "You're not—"

"Find out."

With one hand he tugged at the tie around her neck, letting the dress fall. A string of colorful words went through his head and he wasn't sure why. This was…amazing. Annabeth was nothing like he had imagined. And he wasn't the least bit disappointed. Gingerly, he kissed the top of one breast, soaking in the realness of it all. It was too much but not even close to enough.

He felt her fingers tangle in his hair, tugging and pulling tenderly and desperately at the same time. She was urging him on, silently telling him that she liked it. Then she did it not so silently as he nervously continued to play with her breasts and she moaned, jerking her hips like she just couldn't help herself.

"Percy… This so isn't fair. I'm next to naked and you're still in your jeans."

"Wait. Not yet."

"No!" she whined, writhing underneath his kisses. "Now!"

"You're ready?"

"I…I don't know. Why don't you find out?" she whispered seductively. Her self-conscious self panicked. "I mean—if you wanted to."

He laughed, kissing a trail down her flat stomach, gently pulling off the blue fabric pooled around her waist. She arched her hips to allow him to get it off and released her hold on his hair.

"Beautiful, Wise Girl," he said, kissing her again. Her lips were warm, swollen, and red from his many kisses and how much time she had spent with her teeth sinking into her lower lip. Her tongue met his as they battled for control. Then she managed to get her hands to his waist, popping the button on his jeans.

"Percy…I'm ready for you."

"Are you sure?"

She flipped them expertly, pretending that they were grappling on the field at camp. His head thumped against the pillow and she straddled him, leaning over him. He smirked, sitting up and holding onto her thighs so she was sitting against his crotch. The friction of the lace against his zipper made her shudder and moan his name as she rocked instinctively against him.

His eyes were shockingly green, even more than usual, when she opened her eyes to look at him, worried that she had embarrassed herself with that utterly raw display of passion.

"What?" she muttered, holding onto his shoulders so she didn't fall backwards.

He put his hand over her mouth, listening. And he heard it. The sound of the front door opening; the sound of feet on the floor, walking towards the kitchen. Annabeth must have heard it, too because she jumped up, grabbing her dress and slipping it on with hurried motions. Percy couldn't move. He just sat there, watching her. They'd been so close. So close. Three seconds before he paused to listen if she had so much as smiled at him he wouldn't have been able to stop, no matter what happened.

"What the Hades are you doing?" she hissed, tying her dress and brushing her hair over her neck to hide any hickeys that might have accidentally appeared. "Get dressed and…" She blushed. "Pour some cold water on your lap. Hurry!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How was your date, Percy?" Sally asked when he returned from kissing Annabeth goodbye and putting her in a cab. He had watched it until he couldn't see it anymore, wondering why everything bad seemed to happen to him.

He shrugged. "Fine. We watched movies, ate pizza. Like usual." Made out. Almost has sex. "It was nice."

His mom smiled as she walked towards her bedroom. "Goodnight, Percy. Oh, by the way, Paul and I were talking about going to Montauk for a week during spring break. Would you wanna come or go to camp?"

He paused. Camp meant Annabeth…and a ton of other Demigods that didn't know the definition of privacy. Montauk meant being away from Annabeth…with his mom and her husband.

"Camp, probably," he muttered, "but I don't know, yet. I'll think about it."

And with that he turned and walked into his bedroom.

"Aphrodite," he prayed, frustration in his voice, "you're killing me. I hope you have a plan."

**A/N: Okay—don't kill me. At least they didn't know anything was happening, right? That makes it all better, right? :) Anyway, the next chapter will be Montauk and some lovely awkward moments between…everyone. Oh, and Athena shows up! **

***cowers* Please don't kill me.**

**Thank you all so much for reading. Please review. **

**I won't post the next chapter until I get…hmm…ten positive reviews? Maybe…6? We'll see…**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Little bit of fluff, little bit of…other stuff. Hey, that rhymes. A filler. Couldn't really think of much to put in, but I hope you enjoy. R&R.**

"Hey, you're going to camp next week, right?" she asked, smiling at him through the Iris Message. "7 full days with you, me, swordfights, Capture the Flag, a romantic lake…"

"Clarisse, the Stoll Twins, etc, etc," he grumbled. "I don't know. After last week's chimera attack"—he'd been attacked in Central Park by the creature, fighting it off quickly with Riptide—"I think I just need a vacation. I'm thinking about Montauk."

She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. She was in her dorm room, doing homework, when Percy called. "Sounds fun, but Montauk doesn't have Chiron, or, ya know… Me."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know. Maybe you'd wanna come with us?"

"And maybe Ares will start wearing pink full time."

"Aw, come on? What's so bad about it?"

"Hmm…lemme think. Sharing a house with you—which I don't mind—and your parents—which I do mind—is kind of…a moot point."

"We could…share a room probably," he muttered, grinning sinfully. "That'd be fun."

"Again, Seaweed Brain. Your mom. And Paul. In the same house."

"I was teasing, Wise Girl."

She smiled, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her pony tail. "You know, if you came to camp, we could be together the whole time. You have a cabin to yourself…"

"Annabeth," he said warningly.

She arched an eyebrow. "You're telling me you're not the least bit disappointed about the way our last date ended?"

A blush broke out over his cheeks and he looked at the floor, opening and closing his mouth as he looked for the right words to say. "Um, well, maybe a little bit." Honestly, he hadn't stopped thinking about what would have actually happened if they hadn't been interrupted. He had spent that night cursing whatever god's wonderful idea that was. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Camp sounds…good…"

"But I do like the idea of Montauk, you know. You and I will have to go there one day." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Beach. Swim suits. Night swimming."

"We can do all that at camp."

"What side of the conversation are you on again?"

"I don't know!" He looked towards his bedroom door. He had to get started on agonizing homework and he knew that any second Paul or his mom would walk in and remind him of that. "Okay, let's just go to Montauk together."

"Percy, I told you—"

He leaned forward towards the Iris Message, smiling. "You and me…and them. But in Montauk. On the beach. No real interruptions, as long as we stay far, far away from them."

"Well…it'd be romantic. Your parents met there."

"_Percy! Homework_!"

He sighed and Annabeth laughed, knowing that her boyfriend would be up half the night with essays and worksheets and math problems.

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, you go do homework and I'll"—she pointed at her chest—"hang out until you finish. IM me when you're done and we'll talk more. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Wise Girl. I love you." He waved his hand through the IM and the last image he got was of Annabeth smiling, saying the last three words back to him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was true that Paul and Sally were less than pleased when Percy asked them if Annabeth could accompany them to Montauk. But then they said yes and it hardly mattered anymore. Annabeth hummed to herself as she packed. It was late on Friday night, her roommate had gone home for break, and she was waiting for Percy to pick her up.

The moment they hit beach Percy had his nose pressed against the window, watching the waves. Annabeth smiled as she watched him. He was so…handsome. And she found herself getting those…feelings. The feelings that bubbled up from out of nowhere. One second she was staring at his back, thinking about the week together and the next she was thinking about other things. More interesting things.

The detailed fantasy played out in her head. A roomy bedroom with a huge bed, sea air coming in through the window and teasing her hot skin as she lay under Percy, writhing in pleasure. Her blonde hair spread out on the pillow like a fan. Her eyes closed and her mouth open, Percy's head crooked into her neck as he pleasured her with his mouth. She could picture him undressing her, picture him settling between her legs—

"Annabeth?"

She jerked. "What?"

Percy was smirking at her and she noticed that she had been staring at nothing, her mouth open.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

Percy threw a glance to the front seat and then back to Annabeth, leaning in close to her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, the usual. Rebuilding Olympus, math problems, stuff like that."

He backed away, still smirking cockily. "Yeah—sure."

She turned from him again and he sent his eyes over her subtly, wondering what it would be like to actually go all the way with her. His imagination had explored possibilities before but he knew from experience that just picturing it wasn't enough—it wasn't anything like it actually was.

That was what he was counting on.

**A/N: I know I said Athena would show up, but I have a different idea, so you'll just hafta wait… :) Thank you all so much for reading. Please review.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You've waited so long, here it is. Well…kinda. ;) R&R. I LOVE reviews. Seriously, every time I get a new email with a review or a favorite story/author/author alert stuff, I FREAK. I LOVE it. :) MAKE ME HAPPY AND I'LL GIVE YOU VIRTUAL CAKE AND ICE CREAM!**

The windows were open in his room. He sat on the edge of one of them, staring out at the ocean. He was dressed only in his PJ pants, legs hanging over the side as the ocean breeze pounded against him. The two hours between arriving at the beach house and going to bed had been occupied by unpacking and dinner, leaving no time to himself and Annabeth…alone, that is.

After dinner Sally kissed Percy goodnight, said a quick goodbye to Annabeth and went into her and Paul's room. Understandably. It was nearly midnight.

Percy sighed, leaning against the window frame. The room was hot and stuffy and the air was cool. He just wished that Annabeth was there with him. Smirking, he swung back into his room and walked to the door. If she didn't come to him, he would go to her. Even if it was just so he could watch her sleep.

"Whoa!" came the whisper yell as he ran into…Annabeth.

He smiled, resting his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. "Hey there, Wise Girl."

She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Um, hi."

"Something…wrong?"

"I just…" It's now or never. "I…" She looked up at him, meeting eyes evenly. His green ones were piercing, but calm. They weren't the eyes of a boy waiting to be…well, ravished. She momentarily wondered if she should even say what she had come here to say and then Percy flicked his eyes down her body—she was wearing short, billowy shorts and a tank-top—and instantly back up to her face. His eyes darkened. "We didn't really get to finish that date, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

He swallowed convulsively. Damn, but he wanted to invite her inside. "No, we didn't. Would you…like to?"

A slow smile grew. She bit her lip and her eyes softened liquidly. "Yeah."

His breath was coming quickly but he just moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist and pulled her inside quickly. Quickly seemed to be the way to do this. If they slowed down than they would have time to think, and thinking would just end the night.

"Percy," she laughed, holding onto his shoulders. "Slow down."

He froze, stopping just before he kissed her. "What?"

"How do you wanna…do this?"

Red broke out of his cheeks. "I have condoms, as you know. And candles. And music. And we can turn out the lights if it'll make it easier."

He had to be that perfect. "I'll get the condoms and the music, you light the candles."

Grinning, he pulled her against him, kissing her long and slow. They were so physically close that Annabeth couldn't help it, she arched her back, feeling every bit of him against her. It made her moan.

"Oh, gods, Annabeth," he whispered, tasting her lips slowly.

She pushed him back and the heat of his body left hers, the chill of the air cooling her down. They didn't lose eye contact, even as Annabeth backed towards the dresser and fumbled around for the condoms. Then, once she found them, he smiled.

"I got the candles," he said hurriedly.

Annabeth turned from him, breathing slowly. Her first time. Now that it was close it was terrifying—so real and so threatening. She was petrified. What if she did something wrong? What if she was too loud or too quiet or too…wrong? What if Percy decided that this was all a big mistake?

"Annabeth?"

She wiped the tear running down her cheek. "I'm scared."

A hand settled on her hip. "Yeah, me too."

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too, and I always will."

"I trust you."

His lips met her neck. That one spot and made her mind turn to mush. She relaxed back against him, nearly falling to the ground. But he held her around the waist, arching into her back. She wasn't even sure she heard him, but then the fog in her mind cleared and he said, "I want you, Annabeth." It was a whisper. A low, sexy whisper that made her shiver, that made her body beg. There was a growing emptiness inside her and she planned on filling it with Percy.

She spun around, heading for the iPod docking station by the bed. His iPod was there, plugged in. After hitting shuffle, she turned back around and blinked.

He wasn't standing there anymore. He was lying in the bed, waist concealed by the covers. The second she kneeled on the bed he lifted up the covers, silently inviting her under them to be next to him.

"Are you ready?" she whispered.

"I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm…getting there."

"Let me help."

He rolled on top of her and she laughed. "No, that won't do," she teased, rolling them so she was on top, in control as she liked to be.

"Tell me how it feels," he whispered, sitting up to kiss her. Their lips met and Annabeth saw sparks on her eyelids. Her hands wandered by their own accord to his hair, grasping it tightly as Percy awkwardly raised his hips. The rising and falling of his hips contributed to the feeling of want between Annabeth's legs.

"Oh, gods…"

"Tell me how it feels. I…I need to know what I'm doing right."

He sounded so vulnerable, so scared, like she was going to leave because he made one silly mistake. But it wasn't a mistake. The pumping of his erection against her was making her bones turn to jelly.

"Amazing," she gasped, grinding against him. A blast of pure pleasure shot through her. "Percy!" she moaned into his shoulder.

"Shh… Quiet, Wise Girl."

"I can't help it." Her hands left his hair and she rose up on her knees to get to his waist. When his PJ pants were off, she couldn't help but stare. A blush colored her cheeks as she closed her eyes. His size was impressive and threatening—she'd be hurt, no doubt. But…she'd have fun in the process.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, pushing her down backwards and climbing on top, her head resting by the foot of the bed. "We can stop, now, but it has to be now."

She stroked his face soothingly. "I'm sure."

"Good. Now…" He took a shaky breath, calculating how much bravery it took to say the words and then proceed with the scandalous actions. "Now it's your turn to just lie there and enjoy yourself. Remember," he whispered, kissing her neck, "don't be too loud."

His kisses trailed down her neck as he pulled off her shirt, going down her stomach, along her hips, and then he tugged off the shorts, leaving her in nothing but white lingerie, not particularly fancy, but not granny panties either. She writhed under him, powerlessly enjoying the new pleasure. When his hands trailed along the straps of her bra nervously, she grabbed them, easing them along to guide him. She helped him get off her bra and then her only other garment, lying before him naked.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

"And you're driving me absolutely insane."

"Glad we understand each other."

She looked to her left, fumbling around for the condoms. Her fingers grabbed one foil-wrapped package and ripped it open, trying to figure out how to—

"Hey, relax, Annabeth," he soothed, nuzzling her neck. "Let's take our time." There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I want"—she pulled him towards her, kissing him with every bit of strength left in her body—"you."

Percy breathed deeply, backing away and sitting on his heels, hardly aware of his nakedness. "Why don't we go to the beach? Just to…cool down?"

Annabeth panted, trying to catch her breath. "Seaweed Brain—"

"Come on. It'll be…romantic?"

"Yeah, getting sand everywhere. Really romantic," she mumbled, toying with the condom.

"What about…the water?"

"Percy—"

"Please."

He looked so scared. So worried. So adorably insecure. And she was, too. She wasn't sure if now was the right time, but then again she wasn't sure if she was ever going to feel like it was right. She just knew that she loved Percy too much to stop now.

"I don't want to hurt you. I might be able to help the pain if we were in water."

Oh. Um. "You're worried about hurting me?" Her voice was low. She knew that it would hurt, but it seemed like such a small price to pay for Percy, in mind and body. They were in love. She didn't think three seconds of pain mattered all that much. But apparently she was wrong.

"Annabeth, I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you, but I want to…be with you." He gently ran his hand over her knee, stroking her tenderly, lovingly. "So I figure that it won't kill us to try…right?"

Annabeth sucked in a slow breath, mentally calculating. There was want and then there was worry. Paranoia, fear…lust. _What do I do?_ she thought quickly. _Say something! Anything!_

But she just stared, scared to speak, scared to let him know what she was thinking, what she was feeling. She opened her mouth, the words poised on her tongue. They spilled over, letters and syllables and words, forming sentences and then the ultimate understanding. She said it. His expression was nothing like she had ever seen before on him—beautiful, as always, but frustratingly…unreadable.

She hoped she was making the right decision.

**A/N: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I freaking LOVE cliffhangers. :)**

***Ducks to avoid the throwing of deadly weapons.***

**WHOA! Watch it, people, or I won't update! HA! That's right! (jk, btw)**

**:) Lol, love you all so much. Thank you so much for reading. You guys really make my weeks and school days infinitely better. Sorry if there's slight OOC in here. I tried to clean it up. I hope I got it all, but maybe not. Please review and make me happy:)**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. They really made me smile:) Let's see if you can figure out whether or not they did it before the end, eh? Sorry it's a bit short. I wanted to update soon so I did what I could. R&R**

Singing a Switchfoot song, Annabeth wandered out of her bedroom, dressed in shorts and her camp T-shirt, her bathing suit underneath. At the same time, Percy walked out into the hallway, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with a blue button down thrown over it. She stopped singing and realized that he was humming the same song. She blushed, looking down at the floor as he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Wise Girl."

"'Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Switching her blush into a confident smile, she lifted her head. "Yeah—I did." She stuck out her hand. "Breakfast?"

He took her hand, still watching her. "You're wearing your hair down again. I like it."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain—if we don't start walking now we'll have exhausted all conversation before we take a single step." And she tugged him down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Laughing, he followed her into the kitchen but froze when he saw his mom kissing Paul, her hands buried in his hair, his arms around her waist. Annabeth clapped her hand over to mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. Percy didn't find it all that funny. Sure, they were married, but he didn't exactly think about them…like that… _EW!_

The couple broke away and Paul—who was facing the teens—blushed slightly. "Uh, hey, guys. How'd you sleep?"

Percy looked at Annabeth at the same time she looked at him. They both smiled slightly. "Fine," they answered together.

"Fantastic," Sally said, giving her husband another kiss before slipping past them, down the hallway.

Annabeth wandered to the fridge, leaving Paul and Percy alone. They glanced at each other a couple times and finally Paul cleared his throat and made some quiet comment about the bathroom before disappearing down the hallway.

Percy sighed, sitting down at the large table that had an amazing view of the beach. When the blonde had gotten an apple and grapes from the fridge she sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Yeah. Long night."

"Mmm…yeah."

They both fell asleep like that and that was how Sally found them ten minutes later.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The beach was gorgeous. But even more gorgeous was the girl lying under the sun, her sunglasses shading her eyes. She was dressed in a blue and white polka-dotted bikini and her knee was propped up as she sunbathed. Percy once again smiled at the sight, even though he knew she was probably asleep. He leaned back against the sand and allowed his mind to wander to last night.

He hadn't been surprised when she said it. Not exactly disappointed, but not relieved. Honestly, he wanted to do what she wanted to do. Whatever she wasn't comfortable with, he wouldn't even try—that's how much he loved her. Last night had been…amazing, regardless of everything.

"I can feel you watching me," she mumbled, turning her head to look at him.

He smirked. "I thought you were asleep."

Standing, Annabeth whipped off her sunglasses and held out her hand. "Let's go in the water."

"Finally—we didn't get to last night."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Come on!"

He took her hand and stood, walking with her to the water's edge. The silly smile was still on his lips. They walked into the waves together and Annabeth winced for a moment at the brisk chill of the water, but then Percy warmed it for her just a bit. She laughed and thanked him. When they were up to Annabeth's shoulders in water, Percy pulled her to him, kissing her to within an inch of her life.

"I like the swim suit," he said, tracing smooth circles on the skin of her back.

"Yeah—I got that."

He chuckled silently and kissed her once more. "So, about last night…"

Her eyes sparkled. "What about it?"

"It was…okay, right? That, you know we d—"

"Ah," she said, placing a hand over his mouth. "It was perfect."

His smile was absolutely dazzling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three days later, Percy snuck into Annabeth's room. It was dark, with moonlight shining through the window and there was a lump of blankets on the bed that was shaped like a girl. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, tugging off the blankets.

"Zeus's balls," he whispered, summoning up the old curse of Thalia's.

She was dressed in shorts that were hanging off her hips, showing off the red undies that were hugging her. The top was…basically nothing. It was just the matching red bra. Her hair was fanned against the pillow and her cheeks were red and plumped. She looked exhausted, like she had passed out in the middle of dressing.

He leaned over her. "Annabeth," he whispered, momentarily controlled by his own body's demands, "it's me. Wake up."

Soft mumbles came from the girl's lips. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at Percy before gasping and hastily gathering the blankets around her to cover her body. "Percy!" she hissed. "Y-you can't just sneak into my room l-l-like that!" She was stuttering in her surprise.

"You shouldn't wear stuff like that to bed."

"I'll wear whatever I want to bed, thank you very much! Get out!"

He arched an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Annabeth paused for a moment. This had possibilities. "Um…"

"That's what I thought," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I love you, Wise Girl. I promise, I will never hurt you."

She nodded. "I trust you, Percy. Just…I still mean that thing I said last night."

He smiled sweetly. "I know. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

**FROM LAST CHAPTER:**

"_Gone, like yesterday is gone; like history is gone; we're going, going, going gone…" The song played quietly as Annabeth took another deep breath. _

"_I'm not ready."_

_She babbled on and on, words coming in quick, quiet gasps._

"_I thought I was. I mean, you're so hot, and I want you, but I'm not—I don't think I could—I mean… Not yet."_

_He swallowed, taking this in. It made sense, even if it was just a little. "I get it."_

"_Really?" She sounded utterly relieved. "I don't want to…disappoint you."_

"_You could never get rid of me, Wise Girl, and if disappointing me means keeping you comfortable…it's worth it."_

_She fell asleep in Percy's arm, both of them dressed again, and both of them content with the way the night had turned out. Panic and lust and overwhelming hormones had all boiled down to…perfection. _

_Who would have thought?_

**A/N: Okey dokey, peeps. This is my second to last chapter. I love, love, love writing this, but it's time to bring it to a close. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, I just wanted it to be…real, ya know? Thank you all so much for reading, I love you all. Please review.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**Thank you all so much for reading up til the end. I've gotten amazing reviews from so many amazing people and I can't tell you how much they meant to me. I wanted to wrap this up as well as I possibly could, so this is a bit fluffy. I've cut it up into different scenes, some of them far, far away in the future and some uber close, and some…iffy.**

**A note from last chapter: that was mainly about how Annabeth wanted him physically, but that didn't mean she was emotionally ready, as is so often with this stuff…**

**This chapter is mainly shots about their life. The story was about how they're growing up and getting used to each other, while this is the sweet end of it all.**

**(Each date coordinates with the previous. So it says 5 years later and then two years later, it means two years after the 5.)**

**It's short, but only because their future is implied and this is just a tiny bit to get you going!**

**Please R&R!**

Last day of school. Summer. Wonderful, perfect, give from the gods, summer. It was just around the corner, teasing every kid stuck in class for the next two hours. Yearbooks were being signed, seniors were hugging and kissing and talking about summer prep for college. Percy was sitting unobtrusively in the corner, waiting, watching the clock.

His bags were packed and sitting inside the apartment for Percy to pick up when he went home to say goodbye to his mom and head off to camp. Annabeth was meeting him there for one summer of what he hoped would be peaceful.

When the bell finally blared, he jumped, running for the exit at the same time every other junior in Mrs. Peterson's class did. Thankfully, he made it out unscathed and raced to the corner. On the walk home he thought about summer, exactly what all of it meant. Rachel would be there in the Big House, the Stolls would no doubt be celebrating in every ruckus filled way they could while Katie Gardner pretended to get angry at them.

Tyson promised he would visit, something Percy was looking forward to. And Grover would show up sometime this summer with Juniper at his side. The cab ride to camp was long, but not long enough to Percy to gather his thoughts. This summer would be different. He couldn't put his finger on it, exactly, but everything was going to change. For the better or worse he couldn't tell, but his gut was telling him that the months spent at camp were not going to be the same as they had previously been.

He threw his bag by his bed, collapsing face first. Clean blue sheets, the scent of the ocean, and…what was that? Vanilla and cookies. He sat up, spinning around to face the door.

"Annabeth?" he said, a smile breaking out on his lips.

It was silent.

"I know you're wearing your Yankees cap, Wise Girl."

Still, no response. Then he felt a tingle down the base of his spin. He reached forward and heard a gasp and a thud as something jumped back and landed on the ground. The grin on his lips now was smug with pride.

"And you call me Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, shut up," her voice said as she ripped off the hat. She allowed the boy in front of her to help her to her feet and when she was vertical again, she smiled. "Hey there."

"Hi," he muttered, eyes on her lips.

It had been a long month without Annabeth. Testing, grades, family, etc—it had all overwhelmed them both and as a result, they didn't IM and they didn't go out. It had sucked, but it had needed to be done.

Annabeth's grey eyes went darker when she noticed his gaze.

"Don't push it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dinner was eventful that night, followed by the first Capture the Flag game of the summer. In good sportsmanship Percy and Annabeth led opposing teams. Now, while Percy was a good fighter, he wasn't as good as Annabeth…yet. So, their team lost by a fraction of an inch.

Annabeth spent the night in Percy's cabin. Clothed and asleep on his chest. Percy didn't fall asleep until he'd had a good hour of watching her beautiful sleeping face. Amazing, he realized, that she was so unbelievably perfect in this moment. That's when he made up his mind that one day he was going to make her utterly his—he would go to Athena when the time came, then to Annabeth's father, and get down on his knees and beg if he had to. No matter what future awaited him, he wasn't going to let go of Annabeth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**5 YEARS LATER**

He gazed unblinking at the television, utterly bored out of his mind. Annabeth was in their bedroom, studying for her final that would signify the end of her junior year at NYU while he lounged, wondering what he was going to do about the little black box buried in his sock drawer. He'd purchased it months ago, thinking he would ask her on her birthday, but he wasn't the kind of guy to make a big show of it. Inside, he was hoping he could just toss the ring at her and say, "So, we doing it or what?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**1 YEAR LATER**

"You mean…run away?"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah. Planning the wedding is getting…stressful. It's our day. So, let's elope."

"You can't be serious."

"You wanna go to Paris don't you?"

The Eiffel Tower, French food, fancy hotels that would no doubt include roses and wine and…the perfect night.

"Or Rome? Athens? Bora Bora? Name it and we're gone."

"Percy, we can't just get up and go!"

"Why not?"

"We owe it to our families—"

"We can do whatever the Hades we want, Annabeth," he whispered quietly, leaning over the table in excitement. "We're adults."

"You're gonna get me in so much trouble."

"Admit it, Wise Girl." He leaned in close, grinning evilly. "You like getting into trouble with me."

They boarded a plane to Athens two days later with rings.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**5 YEARS LATER**

"We should have kids."

Guess who said it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: The rest is implied. The beginning of Percabeth is not as amazing as their future :)**

**Thank you all so much and please review!**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
